Trapped Together
by Kingstriker
Summary: One shot. First Kirby story based on anime. Sword and Blade are locked in a closet by Meta Knight after a prank from Galacta Knight. Now they must suffer an entire day of teasing, darkness and...each other. Meanwhile, will Kirby finally settle the rivalry between Meta Knight and Galacta Knight before he snaps? Or will Galacta Knight always get his way. Warning: Plenty of swearing!


Trapped Together

_**Hello everyone, this is my very first attempt at a Kirby story and it's based on the anime. Please no bad comments since I'm giving this a try, usually I stick to Transformers fics and I made one Invader Zim story. As I've been a fan of Kirby for a while now, I've grown to love Meta Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight the most. So this story is mainly centered around them besides Kirby. Galacta Knight will also be in this as well. Hope you enjoy this possibly long one-shot.**_

* * *

Cappy Town hadn't seen much excitment since the defeat of Nightmare. King Dedede was still his old bossy-ass self, his sidekick Escargoon the same, Meta-Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight still worked for King Dedede for honestly no reason, Kirby and his friends hung around the castle very often and recently Galacta Knight had finally stopped by over to live in Dedede's castle despite Meta Knights refusal to be near him a lot. The only thing Kirby truly had to worry about was keeping the two knights from each other's throats. Tiff and Tuff actually thought it was pretty funny, even Dedede and Escargoon had a blast every now and then. Sword and Blade nowadays stayed away from the two if they were ever close. Sometimes they were forced to break them up which was extremely hard to do and got themselves injured in the process. Today however, things were going to be a little different.

_**Morning...9:00...**_

"Ah, hello Sword and Blade, I see Meta knight isn't around!" Galacta Knight said walking with Kirby.

"Yes, he's busy reading in his room, we honestly need a break from him." Sword explained and Blade nodded.

"Hey, mabye you guys can do something for me!" Galacta smirked under the mask.

"Like what?" Blade asked crossing his arms.

"I need to see Galaxia pronto!" Galacta demanded and Kirby actually smirked.

"What! Why? We would never take something from Meta Knight...have you got that mask on crooked?" Sword snarled.

"I would advise you to listen to me. If it means your life!" Galacta threatened.

Now Galacta could easily pummel anybody in the castle with the exception of Meta-Knight and possibly Kirby. These days, Galacta could possibly hurt Kirby only if he was able to catch him off guard.

"WHY YOU-" Sword pounded a fist into his hand and stormed towards Galacta but Galacta signaled Kirby to start inhaling him.

Kirby unleased the abillty and Sword was getting closer and closer to his mouth.

"Agree, and Kirby will stop!" Galacta said chuckling.

"AAHHHH! ALRIGHT WE'LL DO IT! KIRBY STOP!" Sword yelled just as he was about to enter.

Kirby stopped and "poyo-ed" cheefully earning a growl from Sword.

"But why do you need it?" Blade asked.

"As revenge for Meta Knight taking _my_ weapons earlier." Galacta said revealing himself to not have any weapons at all on him.

"Ugh, I knew we were getting sucked into this." Sword face-palmed. "Fine, but...if we get caught...Kirby...my fist, will connect with your face."

As the knights raced off, Kirby looked at Galacta.

"Why are they so grumpy?" Kirby asked.

"Heh, living in a world without the danger of Nightmare can get pretty boring after awhile. This should be interesting." Galacta rubbed his gloved hands together.

Upon coming towards Meta-Knights room, they had to devise a plan.

"So what do we do? We can't just take it while he's looking." Blade said looking through the slit at the bottom of the door.

"Relax Blade, I have an idea, you get him to come outside, while I sneak inside and grab the sword. I know where he keeps it." Sword explained.

"Okay...here it goes...AAHHHH! BOO! RAH! I'M GOING INSANE RIGHT NOW! OH YEAH! YEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" Blade starts running up and down the hallway doing flips and rolling along the floor.

Meta Knight angrily groans from inside hiS room and clutches the book in his hands. Blade starts getting louder and louder and even pounds on the door.

"GGRRRR, BLADE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Meta Knight growls opening his door.

"I can't stop him, you got to do something!" Sword whined flailing his arms around.

"Oh I'll stop him!" Meta Knight snarled cracking his gloved Knuckles.

Sword ran into the room leaving Blade to be attacked by Meta Knight. He found Galaxia hanging on the wall along with Sword and Blade's former weapons. He makes a quick sprint out of the room to see Meta Knight delivering a pummeling to Blade. But before Sword could get away, Meta Knight senses something strange.

"SWORD! GIVE ME BACK GALAXIA!" Meta Knight demanded stomping a foot.

"NEVER!" Sword yells running off with Blade catching up.

"DAMN IT SWORD AND BLADE! GET BACK HERE!" Meta Knight roared chasing after them.

_**10 minutes later...**_

"I'm going to pummel Galacta!" Blade snarled sitting next to Sword in a locked closet.

Sword ran up to the door and banged on it.

"META KNIGHT! LET US OUT! WE'RE SORRY! WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Sword yelled.

"BE QUIET, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO STAY IN THERE UNTIL I DECIDE TO LET YOU OUT!" Meta Knight snarled and left.

Sword continued to bang on the door hoping someone would hear them. Meta Knight had stripped them of their swords and were defenseless. He even busted the light in the closet to keep it dark. The closet was quite large, but it was empty and had small empty shelves and cabinets. Sword and Blade sat on the floor silently listening to nothing.

"Why did we do that?" Sword face-palmed.

"Do you want to see inside Kirby's mouth?" Blade asked.

"BETTER THAN BEING HERE!"

"Relax, Meta Knight will probably be back here to unlock the door by lunch."

_**12:00...**_

"Anytime now...anytime..." Blade said leaning against a shelve.

"You idiot, he's not coming!" Sword shouted standing over him.

"What do you want from me? We can't do anything! It's not like he's standing right outisde."

Blade couldn't have been more wrong, in fact, Meta Knight, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Dedede, Escargoon, Waddle Dee, Galacta Knight, Lololo and Lalala were actually sitting right in front of the closet door using the knights as amusement. Kirby sat in between Meta Knight and Galacta Knight in case they tried anything. They all had snacks and were whispering to each other.

"This is better than television!" Tuff chuckled.

"I guess, that is probably the greatest prank ever!" Tiff nodded.

Inside, Sword and Blade sat around trying to find something to talk about.

"So...uh anything to talk about?" Blade asked.

"I don't know...mabye HOW HUNGRY I AM!" Sword snarled.

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?" Blade asked.

"I'm not...just got a bit of a headache!" Sword rubbed his head.

"Sword's got a temper, Sword's got a temper!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Look, why don't you just pace around, relax your mind!"

"Fine I will!"

Sword gets up and starts walking around in circles while Blade just watches. He keeps on going and going until he accidently slams his head into the door.

"How did you do that?" Blade chuckled.

"QUIET! I MEAN EVERYTHING I DO!" Sword snarled before the broken clock on the wall slips and smashes onto his head.

"And that?" Blade laughed.

Sword clenched his gloved fists and starts chasing Blade around the closet. There were a few cabinets that Blade could fit in and slipped into one of them. Sword tried to open the cabinet doors.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Sword snarls pulling hard.

"NO! GO CALM DOWN!" Blade yelled keeping the door shut.

"I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER I BEAT YOUR ASS!" Sword tried to punch through the doors.

Outside the closet, everyone was quietly laughing while listening to Sword trying to get to Blade.

_**3:00...**_

"You calm?" Blade asked seeing Sword spreaded out across the floor.

"Screw you Blade, I just want to go to my room!" Sword panted staring up to the ceiling.

Outside, much of the group had left to tend to their own things but Kirby, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight often walked by to tease them.

"Hey Kirby, I heard Blade keeps his diary under his bed!" Galacta yelled out.

"WHAT? MY DIARY! NO NO NO! GALACTA DON'T YOU DARE!" Blade snarled banging on the door.

"Do you hear something?" Kirby asking.

"No, that's strange I thought I did too!" Galacta smirked as they walked away.

Blade tugged on the doorknob.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUNK!" Blade snarled to avail.

_**4:00...**_

"Mmm, this candy looks really good! If only I could share it with Sword and blade! Where are they?" Kirby called out and munched loudly on a piece of candy.

"GAH! KIRBY WE'RE HERE! HELP US! I WANT SOME CANDY!" Sword yelled out but heard Kirby walk away.

"If Meta Knight is this pissed, we probably won't be out of here till tonight!" Blade whined.

"UGH, whatever, I'm going to take a nap!" Sword snarled curling up on the floor.

"Fine...I might as well do the same." Blade gave up doing the same thing.

_**5:00...**_

BANG!

"What the...ugh...must be Dedede pounding someone." Sword said trying to go back to sleep.

BANG!

"Okay seriously what's that?" Sword groaned.

...

...

BANG!

"DAMN IT WHOEVER IS DOING THAT STOP!"

...

...

...

BANG!

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

Sword got up from his spot and punched the door.

"STOP MAKING NOISES, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sword roared.

"Is that some way to talk to your leader?" Meta Knight asked.

"META KNIGHT! OH CRAP I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET US OUT! WE'RE HUNGRY!" Sword whined.

"Just for yelling at me, you two will spend a few more hours in there." Meta Knight huffed walking away.

"WHAT? NO NO NO!" Sword complained smacking the door.

"OH THANKS A LOT SWORD! NOW WE GOT STAY IN HERE LONGER!" Blade snarled getting up from his spot.

"HEY, DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!"

"MINE? YOU CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!"

"YEAH, BUT YOU AGREED ON IT!"

"AT LEAST I MADE A GOOD DISTRACTION!"

"DISTRACTION MY ARMORED ASS! YOU SHOULD'VE RAN!"

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

While they were arguing, Meta Knight, Kirby, Galacta Knight, Tiff and Tuff came back hearing the commotion.

"This is getting good!" Galacta chuckled.

"Yeah...I could listen to them argue all day." Kirby smiled.

"It's not the first time!" Meta Knight said.

"MABYE IF YOU WOULD'VE JUST TAKEN THE INHALING LIKE A MAN! KIRBY WOULD'VE SPIT YOU BACK OUT AT SOME POINT!"

"MABYE I SHOULD'VE TOSSED YOU IN THERE!"

"MABYE WOLFWRATH SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU!"

"OH PLEASE WOLFWRATH WOULD OBVIOUSLY COME AFTER YOU FIRST!"

"How did Wolfwrath get into this?" Kirby asked.

"NOW I BET GALACTA READ MY DIARY BECAUSE OF YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"OH CRY ME A RIVER!"

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRY A RIVER OF BLOOD IN A FEW SECONDS!"

"OH YEAH?"

Blade shoves Sword.

Sword shoves Blade.

"THAT'S IT!"

Blade tackles Sword into a wall starting a huge brutal brawl. The people outside wince and back away upon hearing the fight. It didn't sound too good. Both knights punched, kicked, slammed, threw, grappled, choked and wrestled each other all over the closet causing cracks in the wall from hitting them. They were beating each other up so hard their punches actually made heavy dents in their armor. Kirby, Tiff and Tuff actually began placing bets on the winner.

_**6:00...**_

The fight was lasting longer than anyone expected it to last. But it was sounding like they were tiring out finally. Right now, they both were tangled on the floor in a way that they couldn't move without one of them giving up.

"GIVE UP!"

"NO YOU FIRST!"

"GGRRRRR!"

Upon noticing each had a free arm, they punched each other straight in the face knocking them both out.

"There, that will shut them up!" Meta Knight said as he and others walked away.

_**6:30...**_

When they came to, they found themselves untangled and lying next to each other. They heavily panted.

"You okay?" Blade asked.

"Yeah...are you?" Sword asked.

"Yeah...how long were we out?"

"I don't know anymore!"

They sat up and looked at each other. Blade suffered from heavily dented armor, torn shoes, bruised gloves, and a few facial injuries under the helmet including a black eye. Sword suffered from the same injuries like busted armor, scratched body, a black eye and torn gloves and shoes. They hugged.

"I'm sorry Blade, let's not fight again." Sword began to cry.

"Agreed. I'm sorry as well!" Blade cried.

_**7:00...**_

Finally after another half hour, Meta Knight opened the door to see Sword and Blade chatting. When they saw the door open they immediately charged Kirby ready to pounce on him but Meta Knight stopped them.

"Enough you two...none of what you did is Kirby's fault. However, Kirby will recieve punishment from me for aiding Galacta!" Meta Knight's eyes glowed red at Kirby who whimpered. "In the meantime, I believe you two learned your lesson!"

"Yes we have...we're sorry Meta Knight sir. We'll go get cleaned up and then...pay a little visit to Galacta." Sword evily chuckled as he and Blade left.

_**9:00...**_

In his room, Galacta Knight brags to Kirby how awesome it was to have Sword and Blade trapped as he knew it would happen the whole time. At this point Kirby was getting extremely annoyed with the bragging. There was a knock at the door and kirby answered it. It was a fixed up Sword and Blade.

"Hello Kirby, may we speak to Galacta privately?" Sword asked.

Galacta came over looking confused.

"Oh hey guys, I heard about the closet...tough break huh?" Galacta chuckled.

Sword and Blade noticed Galacta hadn't gotton his weapons back and smirked.

"GET HIM!" Blade snarled.

Galacta didn't have time to react when the knights tackle him into the room, shutting the door and pounding the crap out of Galacta mercilessly. Kirby just listened as Meta Knight came over.

"What's going on?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh nothing you need to be worried about!" Kirby shook his head.

Suddenly the door cracks open and Galacta is seen trying to escape. His mask is cracked in a few places and he is shown to already have a black eye. He stares daggers into Meta Knight's eyes.

"I...AM...GOING...TO...KICK...YOUR...ASS...!" Galacta sneered before Blade pulls him back in.

Later...a severely beaten Galacta is locked into the closet with the others laughing at him. Meta Knight seemed satisfied.

"Finally, he's getting what's coming to him. He'll never understand that I'm the better-"

_**KIRBY RAGE OF 2013**_

"DAMN IT MK SHUT UP WITH ALL THE BRAGGING! THAT'S ALL YOU DO NOWADAYS IS BRAG BRAG BRAG! LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" Kirby screamed and threw MK into the closet as well.

"Hah, guess I'm not the only one getting punished!" GK laughed nearbye.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU!" MK snarled tackling GK.

Everyone face-palms when MK and GK start brawling.

"Someone going to stop them?" Blade asked.

"Eh...any bets first?" Tuff asked.

_**10:00...**_

At Kirby's house, a bandaged up MK and GK sat against a wall listening to Kirby scold them like he was their parents. Sword and Blade watched from nearbye. MK and GK knew not to piss Kirby off again like that. After that, Kirby demanded MK give back GK's weapons while GK was told to behave around the castle and Cappy Town or face his inhaling ability. Once they left without a word, Sword and blade talked to Kirby.

"We're sorry for getting mad at you!" Sword said.

"It's okay...I believe you two earn a proper rest." Kirby laughed.

"Come on Sword, let's go!" Blade cheered.

Kirby jumped up as the star-shaped fade-out appeared but the knights interrupted it.

"Wait, we want to be part of this too!" Sword whined.

"Fine!" Kirby rolled his eyes.

All three jump up as the fade-out goes around them for a second before covering them completely.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**So...my very first Kirby fic. Pretty cool! It's nice to do one of these! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**_


End file.
